Solar Cutie
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Can the friendship that CeCe and Rocky have make them strong enough to defeat their enemy?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

**Solar Cutie**

**Solar Chick and Crystal Cutie fly across the city at night when suddenly they hear a kid screaming for help.**

"Seems like someone needs our help." says Crystal Cutie.

"Okay, time for us!" says Solar Chick.

They fly to the place where the voice comes from.

Solar Chick and Crystal Cutie arrive at an apartment where a man is trying to kill a kid.

"Yo! Leave that kid alone ya freak-ass." says Solar Chick with a strong confident tone.

"Can't you girls see that I'm kinda busy here? Leave or I'll kick you two hard so you start to cry for mommy." says the man.

"I'm not afraid of you." says Solar Chick.

"Really? How about now, slutty one?" says the man as he transform into a super-villain.

"Ah yes, better...it's still not enough to make me weak though." says Solar Chick.

"Let's show him that we're not little girls." says Crystal Cutie.

Solar Chick use her hand to fire a strong beam of blazing golden energy at the villain.

The attack does no damage.

"Is that all you can do? So cute!" says the villain with an evil sarcastic smirk.

"Perhaps this can do some damage to ya, stupid freak." says Crystal Cutie.

Crystal Cutie throw blasts of purple energy towards the villain.

He is hurt, but not defeated.

"Yay! Taste that, loser!" says Solar Chick.

Solar Chick throw a large ball of golden energy at the villain who is sent flying hard into the wall.

At first it seems like the villain has been knocked out. His clothes are damaged and he has a huge scar across his chest, blood pouring down from it.

"I think we did it. We won against the evil shit-guy." says Solar Chick with a sexy smile.

"Think again, baby!" says the villain as he get up. Yes he is clearly hurt, but not ready to give up without a fight yet.

"Oh no..." says Crystal Cutie.

"Kiss your crappy life goodbye." says the villain as he throw a bolt of dark energy towards Crystal Cutie.

"I don't wanna do that." says Crystal Cutie as she use her powers to create a wide field of purple energy to protect herself and Solar Chick.

"Wow! Not bad..." says the villain.

"Eat this!" says Solar Chick and Crystal Cutie as they fire pulses of energy towards the villain.

The villain manage to block some of them.

"Super-swift Solar Blade attack!" says Solar Chick as she spin around super-fast on the spot and throw thousands of glowing blades of very powerful golden sharp energy towards the villain.

The blades fly at high speed and hit the villain, who fall down.

"Yay! Go Solar Chick!" says Crystal Cutie.

"You girls can never kill me." says the villain.

"Wrong! Combo-soul special-power fusion! Let's rock!" says Crystal Cutie as she close her eyes and becomes a soul of energy.

Crystal Cutie's soul combine with Solar Chick and they both become one superhero girl known as Solar Cutie who's much more powerful.

"Solar Cutie ultimate strike-power!" says Solar Cutie with the voice of both Crystal Cutie and Solar Chick.

Solar Cutie does rapid moves and throw many bolts of blazing white energy towards the villain.

The villain can't block this new mega-powerful attack and he's knocked down, almost dead.

"I will not let you kill me..." says the villain. "You'll never win this fight. Never!"

Solar Cutie smile and then turn serious and scream in a strong clear tone "Ultimate Death Attack!"

Solar Cutie throw a huge blazing bolt of multi-colored energy towards the villain.

Being so weak and hurt by now, the villain has no power left to protect himself against Solar Cutie's most powerful attack.

"NO!" screams the villain in pain as his body is destroyed.

Solar Cutie split into two girls again.

"Yay! We killed the freak!" says Solar Chick.

"Yay! Go us!" says Crystal Cutie.

Both girls are a little surprised that the fusion-thing worked, cause this was the first time they have done it.

"Nothing can stop Solar Chick or her best friend Crystal Cutie!" says Solar Chick.

"Exactly! Together we're totally awesome." says Crystal Cutie.

The two teen superhero girls fly home together.

Once they get to Solar Chick's secret headquarters, the girls transform into their civilian forms as CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue.

"We were awesome tonight, Sweet Rocks." says CeCe as she gives Rocky a soft friendly hug.

"Yup! Totally absolutely awesome. The evil guy had nothing against us." says Rocky with a cute smile.

"Solar Chick and Crystal Cutie totally has the power." says CeCe. "They...uh, we...are so fuckin' cool."

"Don't use that word, CeCe." says Rocky.

"Cool...?" says CeCe.

"No...fucking." says Rocky. "It's a bad perverted word."

"Okay...sorry!" says CeCe in a sad tone.

"Awww, sweet little CeCe! Me isn't mad at ya." says Rocky as she gives CeCe a nice warm hug.

"Awww, cute adorable Rocky! You are so nice to me." says CeCe.

"Of course I am. You're my best friend, girl. I love you so much." says Rocky with a sweet smile. "I could never be mad at you, cause you are so fun, nice and cute."

"Rocky Blue, I feel the same things about you. When you are near me I feel so lucky and happy." says CeCe. "You're awesome, cute and cool my friend."

CeCe and Rocky have true perfect awesome friendship that can never end. They love each other so much and would never hurt each other in any possible way.

**The End.**


End file.
